brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Removal of some mod rights
* 05:01 sup 05:01 HAHAHHA! I DID IT! 05:01 MOO HAHAHA 05:01 <1999bug> xD 05:02 Ooh.... 05:02 Cool... Stars! 05:02 so whats happening 05:02 <1999bug> Hiya, Ambrose. 05:02 Hey Ambrose 05:02 thi 05:02 <1999bug> LSC just injected himself with an evil virus. =P 05:02 <1999bug> Jk 05:02 <1999bug> xD 05:02 <1999bug> =P 05:02 <1999bug> Or did he ?? 05:02 hi 05:02 :P 05:02 Cool! 05:02 THEY SHOULD ADD MORE SERPENTINE TRIBES TO NINJAGO 05:03 Ambrose, Warn 1, Caps 05:03 wha....? 05:03 Please don't Capitalize a whole sentence 05:03 what? 05:03 im outta here 05:03 i did not know 05:04 :/ 05:04 dont give me a warning i did not know 05:04 <1999bug> <.< You joined months ago, you should have read the rules by now.5 05:04 <1999bug> Brickipedia:Chat 05:04 umm...... 05:04 You still have a Warning, no matter how many times you leave 05:05 2 More and you will be banned. 05:05 thats too harsh 05:05 Not at all. 05:05 If you read the rules, you should know not to do that. 05:05 lets just move on 05:05 Exactly. Thank you. Seriously? Also, again, warnings aren't some three-strike system. * * 09:22 Insulting us won't help ;) 09:22 Banned or kicked? 09:22 Kicked 09:23 Say banned for trolling. 09:23 Do they know that they could just reload? 09:23 Idk, idc :P 09:24 So your not actually going to give him a ban? :P 09:24 Nah 09:24 Too many bans given by me 09:25 Can I ban? 09:25 Sure, sure. 09:27 Done 09:27 Lol, Ambrose messaged moi :P 09:27 What did he say? 09:28 "why do you keep on banning me from chat for unfair reasons....what do you have against me.....first you say i was being racist just because i said i didn't like a certain country (which is not being racist, discrimination about a race not a country is racist) then i told cgcj to stop being negative and you ban me?" 09:28 Hi 6 09:28 o/ 09:28 CGCJ, can you message him back? 09:28 Czech o/ 09:28 (and say "czech sends his most sincerest apologies for you insulting a mod ;) ") 09:29 :P 09:29 You'll just aggravate him more. 09:29 Sure 09:29 Meh 09:29 That's why being a mod is fun. 09:30 We technically aren't doing anything wrong. 09:30 We're "playing along". I didn't remove rights just yet because these two are admins. But seriously? If this happens again the admin bit is gone. 00:42, July 17, 2012 (UTC) * LSC= Support of removal, obviously. CGCJ=Neutral just because this is the first I have seen it so I'll decide later. Czech=Support of removal! I don't like being called out of touch Czech... It really does hurt my feelings and frankly disrespects what I try to do. Admins look at the four screenshots to see what I mean about Czech taking his power to the extreme without warnings: http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListFiles/Mr._Minifigure 01:47, July 17, 2012 (UTC) *:I don't see anything wrong in those four files... Please explain. 01:56, July 17, 2012 (UTC) *Per Mr.Minifigure -[[User:Bob Bricks|'β'ᵒᵇ β'''ʳᶦᶜᵏˢ™']] [[User talk:Bob Bricks|'Ʈ'ᵃᶫᵏ]] '·''' [[User blog:Bob Bricks|'β'ᶫᵒᵍ]] *What do those files say, I can't read them. Also, files 3+4 don't even have a word from Czech in them. :| -- 14:20, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Here we go, in order of it being brought up: I have very little problem with LSC's actions. Different mods have different styles, and the whole "three strikes and yer out" system was a rule for quite a long time, even if it isn't anymore (in fact, I generally warn and kick along those lines myself). He was a bit brusque, but it's no big deal. Clone: I don't see any problem with him... I don't actually know what the offense that caused the kick/ban was, but I see no extreme actions from him. Czech... Well, that's a different story. "We technically aren't doing anything wrong." Rules are rules, no matter who breaks them. I'd give him a second chance, as I've had no problem with his adminship before now. However... It does seem a pretty big deal. Honestly, it's a bit worrisome. @Ajr: Agreed, please explain, Mr. M. Those all seem perfectly legitimate situations (except for caps abuse, which is a minor rule anyhow, that no admins ever seem to follow...) * I don't really think LSC's rights should be removed- I don't think it was very good of him to do what he did as he used capitals just a handful of lines above, but aren't you meant to give warnings for capitals? Anyway, for this incident alone, I don't see it as a reason to remove rights. CGCJ- pretty unimpressed with him right now, mainly because he did leave the message mentioned in the log on Ambrose's talk page. Reason to remove admin rights... maybe not, but again, very unhappy, and if it happened while the URR was going on, I would probably have changed my vote from neutral to oppose. CzechMate- I see him as the main perpetrator in the second log- mocking users after they block them is clearly wrong and an abuse of power, and there was not really even being a reason to ban him in the first place. WAY too many incidents like this surround Czech, and it's a constant thing with him. It's not that I dislike CM, and a lot of the time I think he's a great asset to the community, but in no way do I think he's responsible enough to have chatmod rights, and definitely not admin. 03:02, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Considering I was there during this so called incident with LSC, I have a different opinion on the matter. While the 3 strikes thing isn't allowed, most moderators have a tendency to use it because they already have a habit of it or were never told not to do so. Its not like we've ever had a full-blown meeting telling us not to do it. I've even caught admins doing this. Besides, he explained afterward why there was a warning gave out which is what we're supposed to do. And if you thought he was being harsh, you are uh.. sensitive at the very least. Personally, I find that I was being harsher than him. I'd also like to mention that "You still have a Warning, no matter how many times you leave" was an indirect quote from the rules page and was said because Ambrose left for a short period of time to evade the ban... I'm not sure why joining and leaving isn't shown in the logs. I find it quite cruel to even consider the removal of such a kind user's rights, let alone executing it. Please reconsider the removal, he doesn't deserve it, this is more of a misconception. 03:08, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Personally, I find no problem with LSC, and very little with CGCJ. However, I do agree that Czech should be on his last warning. I am also a bit confused, how are the warnings to be given? I would've done the same thing, cause I didn't know there was a given system to use. ---- To clarify, I removed his rights because I consider the warn 1/2/3 system to be very cruel on the users in chat. It makes it seem like anything they do is just a step towards a ban, even typing a few words in caps. A simple "please don't yell" would have sufficed, not a detailed explanation of how the person will be banned after two more. (wikipedia:WP:BITE) Perhaps complete removal of his flag wasn't warranted - I did that after reviewing the whole case with the three above mentioned users, so I was a bit annoyed at that point and might have been too harsh. I will be glad to reinstate the chatmod bit to him once he sees this thread, and preferably leaves his thoughts on it. It's the "Can I ban?" question that gets me with CGCJ's role in this. He wasn't being polite to the banned user in this case, and having mods volunteering to ban people is not what I like to see. 03:54, July 17, 2012 (UTC) * I find that many of the other moderators still use this system. And Ambrose isn't exactly a newcomer, he should have known the rules fairly well by now, considering he's been a contributor here for various months. Either way, I'm glad you're willing to give him the rights back and is nice that you've clarified your point in this. LSC is one of the nicer moderators (In my opinion) and has a bright future on this wiki considering his contributions and knowledge. It sometimes irks me when its the good ones who get called out. 04:08, July 17, 2012 (UTC) *I'll try to keep in mind that this 3 strikes system is prohibited and stop the rest of us from using it next time I see it come up on chat. 04:07, July 17, 2012 (UTC) *I think the think the thing to do is give all mods a note on their Talkpage notifying them that the "Three-Strike" system is prohibited. 04:14, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ** Yeah, if there is a policy change like this, it might be a good idea to let everyone affected know- I know I don't follow chat or anything but I still glance at chat-related forums from time to time, but I never heard of that being changed 04:17, July 17, 2012 (UTC) * Wow, I'm not sure I understand this - I feel stupid for what I did, but I didn't actually do anything crazy. I am sorry to anyone I have offended, and I am sorry for this whole incident. I really can't tell you how sorry I am *sigh*. But don't blame CGCJ, or anyone else, I will take the blame for most of this, but I hope nothing dramatic will happen from this. I'm really sorry, I hope you can forgive me. -- 06:18, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ** Bit more - I'm hoping nothing else from this forum follows, I will consider this my final warning. I do feel stupid, and will probably take a break from here soon, I think I've been on here way too much, no offense to anyone here, you're all great people. -- 06:36, July 17, 2012 (UTC) *Whole of the chat involving Ambrose, the reason why I asked if it was ok to ban was because I'm sure that insulting a user constitutes a ban but I wasn't sure if I should ban them or not, Czech told me I could ban them, so I went ahead and banned them, I honestly thought that would be the end of it. *:You banned someone for saying 09:21 cgcj go take your negativity somewhere else. That isn't an insult, that isn't harassment, that is just abuse on your part by banning a user who was disagreeing with you. That, with you and CM publicly talking about whether or not to ban was the kicker here. 19:28, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Um, can you reword your last sentence? I can't understand it at all, and I doubt anyone else could either.-- 19:33, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Am I talking to too young of an audience to use that figure of speech? Those two points that I mentioned are why I included him in this forum. 19:47, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ah, I think I see. "a CM" and "the kicker" are nouns, right? Still don't know exactly what they mean, but that helps a bit. In any case, I'll butt out now.-- 19:51, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::Typo with the "a CM" part. 19:58, July 17, 2012 (UTC) * I'll be simple, don't de-sysop Clone or Czech sure they've made some controversial decisions in the pics. Mr.Minifigure linked above, but I seriously don't see them harsh enough to de-sysop Czech. It also was not the first time Ambrose was getting annoying on chat though. He should've known better after his previous ban. - 10:15, July 17, 2012 (UTC) * For some reason I actually read all this. This whole thing makes me more annoyed at myself for reading it then any actually feelings towards the topic here. ~ CJC 11:46, July 17, 2012 (UTC) **Oh, and I've seen mods use warn1/2/3 many times. I wasn't under the impression it was against the rules, but I don't like the system as it seems to rigid and unnecessary. Not each situation is the same, so just make it as you go. ~ CJC 11:54, July 17, 2012 (UTC) O * LSC should keep his rights, I only found out when someone told me not to use the warn system after I used it. Clone should keep his rights but czech I am neutral on. He is a good friend and all but we should not need to warn admins. Admins should be good user who other users look up to. But Czech has been pretty good in other areas so if his rights are not removed this should be his final warning. Of course he could lose his rights to make it clear even admins are above the rest but that would be harsh. S I remain neutral on him --'Brick bobby' talk it's a trap! 13:36, July 17, 2012 (UTC) *LSC should keep his rights. Clone should too. Czech should be on his last warning. 14:04, July 17, 2012 (UTC) *I for one, see no reason to remove any of their rights. At least give them another chance. As for the three strikes system, I have been telling mods not to use it when I see them use it. -- 14:30, July 17, 2012 (UTC) * Just three words: Personally, I think this is why we should remove chat. So much time wasted over babyish conflicts.... * To the linked files above of Czech. The ones with the caps were just minor abuse however the other ones where there was kicking there was only one warning given and he also kicked just after that one warning. Also per NXT just get rid of it. 15:42, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ** JSYK, a lot of mods warn once, then kick, then ban. It's not unusual at all. * I think they all deserve warnings, but things like using caps shouldn't qualify for isn't mod removal. It'd be logical to give mods warnings just like they're normal users, but instead of just getting banned, they'd lose their mod rights, too. *I think eack user should get one more chance, - * I don't ever remember being notified that the Three Strike System was prohibited. However, I do realize what I did now and will never do it again. I am extremely sorry. **LSC does have a great point. The 3 strike thing used to be what we were supposed to do, then it got removed, and there wasn't any effective way that any of the moderators were told. We can't be expected to stop using it when we weren't told it changed. I would be in support of that new rule applying after all the mods are notified. *Ok... Well... Erm... I am getting confused without the support and oppose part and I don't think we need it here. I think that LSC did nothing wrong and neither did Clone. More of a misunderstanding than a crime. But if anyone else thinks omtherwise, a warning once for Clone and Czech. If another incident occurs, then the rights are lost. Anyways, maybe 3 warnings than a kick? Than a ban? I was never told that three warnings were absolutely the worst crime possible. So... Yeah. 13:37, July 22, 2012 (UTC)Sonofhades101 * So, are we good to close this? LSC cleared of all charges, other two officially warned by the collective community seems to be the consensus to me 12:47, July 30, 2012 (UTC) *Per Sonofhades101. 12:58, July 30, 2012 (UTC)